Pour une histoire de Pez !
by JessTyler
Summary: Écrit avec ma fidèle comparse Julie en 2009. Nous sommes parti de rien, si ce n'est d'une photo sur Facebook. Le texte est écrit comme une scène, d'où la mise en pages. Bonne lecture de cette Picfiction ! NB : La cover image se réfère à l'image que nous avons utilisé pour écrire cette fiction.


THE PRETENDER

PICFICTION #2  
(2009)

 _Jarod et Mademoiselle Parker sont face à face, dans la Chapelle des Âmes sur l'île de_ _Carthis_ _._ _Dehors, la tempête menace._

 **JAROD** **:** Pourquoi tant de haine ?! _* tête de chien battu*_ Comment vais-je faire si tu me confisques mes Pez ?

 **MISS** **PARKER** _* hautaine *_ : Trop de Pez tue le Pez ! On ne te la jamais appris ?

 **JAROD** **:** Mademoiselle Parker, je t'en prie !

 **MISS** **PARKER** **:** Non ! Tu m'as bien compris Jarod, ne feint pas l'ignorance et grandit un peu bon sang ! Tu t'es vu ? Un vrai gamin ! C'est affligeant.

 **JAROD** **:** Dans ce cas rien ne me retient, je m'en vais.

 **MISS** **PARKER** **:** Mets les voiles si ça te chante ! Avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

 **JAROD** **:** Depuis le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre.

 **MISS** **PARKER** _*fronce_ _les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa_ _poitrine*_ : Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

 **JAROD** **:** Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

 **MISS** **PARKER** **:** Ah non c'est trop facile ! Vas-y argumente un peu, je suis curieuse de connaître le fond de ta pensée !

 **JAROD** **:** Pour le coup, je ne préfère rien dire.

 **MISS** **PARKER** **:** _* encore plus énervée, elle décroise les bras et lui lance un regard plus que désapprobateur *_ Non, non, non ! Tu choisis encore la facilité. Et par pitié ne me sors pas encore l'une de tes putains de phrases à double sens. Fais- nous gagner du temps Jarod ! ACCOUCHE !

 **JAROD :** _* soupire, mais garde son calme *_ Mademoiselle Parker est d'une humeur massacrante à ce que je vois. De ce fait, je préfère me terrer dans le silence et éviter ainsi de recevoir tes foudres. Une tempête se prépare, inutile d'en déclencher une autre.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* encore plus exaspérée *_ Parce qu'en plus je vais devoir m'accommoder de quelques formules de politesse pour ne pas froisser « Wonderboy » ? Très peu pour moi !

 **JAROD :** _* sarcastique *_ Mademoiselle Parker et la politesse, tout un art !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* croise à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle est vexée *_ Il y a l'art et la manière de le dire.

 **JAROD :** Ce qui veut dire ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Que je te parlerais toujours comme ça imbécile. _* insiste bien sur le dernier mot *  
_  
 **JAROD :** Que dire de plus ? Rien de toute évidence.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* moqueuse *_ Jarod ou l'homme qui manie les questions rhétoriques comme personne.

 **JAROD :** Puisque le silence est d'or, je m'en irais sur cette dernière réplique acerbe de ta part.

 **MISS PARKER :** Ô pauvre chou ! Arrête donc de meubler, cette conversation n'a aucune utilité.

 **JAROD :** Bien dans ce cas je te laisse à tes utilités mademoiselle Parker. Moi, j'ai une solution à trouver pour d'une part quitter cette île et d'autre part t'échapper. * tourne les talons *

 **MISS PARKER :** _* décroise les bras une fois encore. Jarod s'éloigne.*_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois _* air supérieur *_

 **JAROD :** _* s'arrête, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui tourner le dos *_ Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, un peu trop à mon goût.

 **MISS PARKER :** Il me suffit d'un seul geste pour te faire changer d'avis Wonderboy !

 **JAROD :** _* se retourne pour lui faire face *_ Je n'ai nullement envie de retourner au Centre et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* air supérieur *_ C'est tout toi ça! Tu prévois le pire, sans même chercher à comprendre. Je ne te pensais pas aussi pessimiste.

 **JAROD :** Rien de bon ne ressort quand il est question du Centre.

 **MISS PARKER :** Qui te dis que « ce geste » précédemment évoqué est conciliable avec ton retour au Centre ?

 **JAROD :** _* perplexe, il arc son sourcil gauche *_ Je ne te suis plus là ! Explique-moi !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* se précipite, comble la distance pour lui prendre le visage et l'embrasse sans crier garde *_

 **JAROD :** _* reste cloué sur place incapable de bouger. 1, 2, 3, 4 secondes s'écoulent *_ Tu joues avec le feu Parker !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* regard aguicheur, sourire provoquant *_ Un Parker joue toujours avec le feu !

 **JAROD :** _* résigné, il lui retire ses mains de son visage *_ Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sais ce qui risque de se passer par la suite.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* désabusée *_ Tu n'es pas drôle _* elle se détache de lui*_ Tu n'as pas envie qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? Aller Jarod, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ? D'ailleurs l'as-tu déjà fait ? _* moqueuse *_

 **JAROD :** _* blessé, il sert la mâchoire. *_ Alors c'est ça ?! On passe des Pez au sexe ? _* la regarde à peine, il semble mal à l'aise, mais plus encore *_ Tu me déçois !

 **MISS PARKER :** Quoi ? _* surprise *_

 **JAROD :** _* écourte la conversation et sort de la chapelle, laissant Parker seule. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* perd son sourire et lui court après quittant à son tour la chapelle *_ JAROD ! Attends ! Je pensais que tu le voulais autant que moi. Tes regards étaient loin d'être innocents et plus qu'équivoques.

 **JAROD :** _* la prend par les épaules *_ Mademoiselle Parker, tu interprètes mal les choses. Arrête de voir ce qui t'arrange ! Je ne suis pas le genre de type qui est coutumier des histoires sans lendemain. Une simple partie de jambes en l'air ne m'intéresse pas.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* Audacieuse, elle se rue à nouveau sur ses lèvres *_

 **JAROD :** _* résiste avec difficulté. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* à son oreille *_ Les signes ne trompent pas Jarod, je sais que tu le veux autant que moi. Arrête de te parer de ta belle morale !

 **JAROD :** _* La repousse peu à peu *_ Non, je ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça, pas avec toi, bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne veux pas d'une nuit avec toi Parker, ni d'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Je veux plus et je sais que c'est trop demander. Alors, s'il te plaît arrête !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* le regarde une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Elle s'en va en courant, les yeux brillants. *_

 **JAROD :** _* la regarde s'éloigner. Reprend ses esprits et secoue vivement tête avant de se lancer à sa poursuite*_ PARKER ! ATTENDS !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* prend de la vitesse pour mettre de la distance entre eux *_ J'ai compris Jarod, pas besoin d'un nouveau soliloque.

 **JAROD :** _* distancé, mais continue à avancer. Sa voix est chevrotante, ses yeux brillants *_ Non tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne comprends rien ou juste ce qui t'arrange comme toujours.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* s'arrête aussitôt et se tourne pour se confronter à lui *_ Pardon ?

 **JAROD :** _* s'arrête à quatre pas d'elle *_ J'ai besoin de savoir Parker !

 **MISS PARKER :** Miracle ! Le petit génie a des lacunes.

 **JAROD :** Arrête de manier aussi mal l'ironie !

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu comptes m'apprendre à parler aussi ?

 **JAROD :** _* hausse la voix *_ ECOUTE-MOI !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* en fait de même *_ ACCOUCHE !

 **JAROD :** _* retrouve son calme *_ Qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* roule des yeux *_ Pitié pas ça !

 **JAROD :** Suis-je un passe-temps pour combler une « envie pressante » ? Une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse ?! Offre-moi une réponse, parce que là, je suis perdu.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ne laisse rien paraître *_ Je préfère ne rien dire au risque de te décevoir le petit génie.

 **JAROD :** Non ça c'est trop facile. À ton tour « d'accoucher »

 **MISS PARKER :** Je risque de te décevoir, mais nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Et de toi à moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me refuse ce genre de proposition.

 **JAROD :** _* Déçu, la regarde une dernière fois et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Il prend la direction du lac *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* vexée, en colère, elle hurle pour se faire entendre *_ Putain Jarod, avale ta fierté merde !

 **JAROD :** _* se retourne *_ Pardon ? J'ai cru mal entendre !

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si c'était sérieux !

 **JAROD :** _* en colère, il retourne sur ses pas pour la confronter une fois encore *_ Tu sais quoi ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas, mais l'adepte de la rhétorique que je suis, va éclairer ta petite lanterne. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, puisque tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

 **MISS PARKER :** Attention monsieur monte sur ses grands chevaux. Le pédagogue consent à me faire la leçon, je suis toute ouïe.

 **JAROD :** Tu es incapable de faire la différence entre coucher avec une personne et lui faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Là ça sent le discours moraliste à plein nez ! Attention le rat de laboratoire nous sort l'artillerie lourde. Laisse-moi juste te dire une chose, petit génie. J'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi, moi ma vie, je l'ai vécu pleinement. Je n'étais pas enfermé dans une chambre à vivre par procuration, la vie des autres. Mais vas-y, je suis ouverte d'esprit et de ce fait, je suis prête à tout entendre, même tes conneries.

 **JAROD :** _* regard noir *_ Bravo, belle argumentation. Je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus.

 **MISS PARKER :** Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Vas-y finis ton argumentation ! Apprends-moi la vie et les sentiments humains !

 **JAROD :** Tout est une question de respect mademoiselle Parker. Faire l'amour s'est respecter l'être que l'on aime. Si je voulais « coucher » avec une femme, j'irais voir l'une des nombreuses filles qui ameute le client sur son trottoir.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* faussement touchée *_ Alors « faisons l'amour » juste pour une nuit

 **JAROD :** Non ! Ce n'est pas ma conception des choses _* assène un dernier regard lourd de conséquences, tourne les talons et reprend la marche, bien décidé à s'éloigner d'elle cette fois *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* désemparée *_ C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez moi _* hurle *_ TU LE REGRETTERAS ESPECE D'ABRUTI. JAROD !

 **JAROD :** _* continue à avancer malgré la déception. Les paroles de Miss Parker ne sont plus qu'un lointain écho*  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* se prend la tête, elle comprend qu'elle est seule à présent *_ Merde ! Quelle conne ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Pourquoi ? _* se cogne la tempe gauche avec le plat de sa main *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* continue à avancer sans trop savoir où aller. Le pommeau d'une canne s'abat sur lui et le touche en plein estomac. Il perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre dans un amas de feuilles mortes. Malgré la douleur, il se relève aussitôt. Un homme pourvu d'une soutane, s'enfuit. *_ HEY ! REVENEZ ! _* commence à courser son adversaire, qui s'arrête au dernier moment et lui assène un coup sur la tempe. Jarod glisse et perd connaissance. La neige se remet à tomber de plus belle *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* se balade tout en continuant à s'injurier. Elle relève alors la tête et aperçoit, au loin, ce qui semble être un corps*  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* retrouve peu à peu ses esprits. Remu doucement la jambe, puis les bras avant de tenter de se redresser, la main sur le ventre, il grimace *_ Ah saleté ! Où est donc passé le civisme ?!

 **MISS PARKER :** JAROD ! _*se rue sur lui et tente de l'aider à tenir debout *_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _* inquiète *_

 **JAROD :** Je crois qu'un type en soutane m'a attaqué.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* sors son 9mn *_

 **JAROD :** Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Il s'est éloigné. _* la main sur le ventre, il se courbe à cause de la douleur*_ Il ne m'a pas raté en tout cas.

 **MISS PARKER :** Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de se mettre à l'abri au risque d'ameuter tous les moines fous de cette maudite île.

 **JAROD :** _* accepte de la suivre jusque dans une maison à l'abandon à quelques pas. À peine arrivé, il s'assoit. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* lui retire sans autorisation son pull puis son t-shirt *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* gêné *_ Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé !

 **MISS PARKER :** * regarde sa blessure * Rassure-toi, je ne tente pas de te mettre dans mon lit. Il faut te soigner, je vais donc m'en occuper et tâchait de trouver ce qu'il faut pour. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi, que d'autres se feront un plaisir.

 **JAROD :** _* il la retint quelque peu agacer *_ Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, ça te va très mal. Tu vaux bien plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

 **MISS PARKER :** Je ne joue pas Jarod. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. _* elle se dégage non sans difficultés *_ Quand on a envie de sexe, l'on ne se pose pas la question d'aimer ou pas. Tu vois ça autrement, grand bien te fasse, mais évite de me juger. _* elle prend un torchon et de l'eau chaude pour essuyer le sang qui paraît autour de son bleu, puis elle s'arrête et se relève *_ Démerde-toi !

 **JAROD :** _* il récupère le torchon et commence à nettoyer la petite plaie *_ J'en avais l'intention. _* la douleur le rappelle à l'ordre *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ne bouge pas, elle regarde la tempête à travers la fenêtre qui donne sur la place centrale *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* fait tomber le torchon et se penche pour le ramasser *_ Merde !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* continue à l'ignorer même si ça lui fait mal de le voir souffrir de la sorte *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* se soigne non sans mal. La blessure nettoyée, il dépose le tout sur une table à proximité avant de retourner sur ses pas pour s'allonger sur le seul lit à disposition. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

 **JAROD :** Dormir !

 **MISS PARKER :** Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a qu'un seul lit Jarod !

 **JAROD :** Oui j'ai remarqué. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

 **MISS PARKER :** Il est hors de question que je forme à côté de toi !

 **JAROD :** Donc ce cas tu n'as qu'à pas dormir.

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu me laisserais veiller toute la nuit ? Vraiment ?

 **JAROD :** C'est soit ça, soit tu dors à côté de moi.

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu refuses de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, alors pourquoi dormir avec moi ?

 **JAROD :** Ok j'ai compris ! Prends le lit si ça te chante ! _* se lève brusquement, un peu trop brusquement *_ AHHH ! Saleté !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* immobile, stoïque, puis finit par se diriger vers lui pour l'aider *_ Reste allongé ! C'est bon, je vais dormir par terre.

 **JAROD :** Arrête ! Je te laisse le lit, de toute façon, je n'ai pas sommeil. _* s'éloigne et prend la direction de la salle de bain pour y chercher de quoi se faire un bandage histoire de passer le temps *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* s'assoit sur le lit, se frotte le visage et souffle longuement avant de se laisser tomber en arrière *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* continue à chercher de quoi se faire un bandage. Il improvise avec des bouts de tissus qu'il découpe avec ses dents. Le bandage terminé, il avance jusqu'à la baignoire, incline la tête avant de faire couler de l'eau sur ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Une fois rafraichi, il s'essuie les cheveux, prend un pull qu'il enfile à la hâte avant de sortir retrouver ce qui fait office de salon. Il prend place sur l'un des fauteuils restants et observe à son tour l'extérieur. La pluie ne tombe plus, la neige si. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* elle se lève du lit et se cale silencieusement contre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle y aperçoit Jarod, assit dans le fauteuil. Une larme roule sur sa joue froide. *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* continue à observer l'extérieur avant de grimacer, car contraint à remettre son bandage *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ne tenant plus, elle arrive à sa hauteur et lui remet délicatement le dit bandage de fortune. Voix douce *_ Viens donc te coucher !

 **JAROD :** _* regard fuyant *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* se relève et avance vers la chambre avant de se retourner *_ Si tu changes d'avis, il y a un de la place !

 **JAROD :** _* agacé *_ Il n'y a même pas une heure tu me sautais presque dessus et maintenant tu veux que je vienne dormir avec toi ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* garde son calme *_ J'ai réfléchi ! Tu ne veux pas de moi pour un soir, ok ! À quoi bon se prendre la tête ?

 **JAROD :** À quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Parker, je ne te comprends pas et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Tu veux que je sois honnête ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Oui j'aimerais bien !

 **JAROD :** Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te suivre, mais je ne veux pas ce qui risque d'arriver par la suite. Alors s'il te plaît, vas te reposer un peu.

 **MISS PARKER :** Non ! Si tu la joue comme ça, je ne dormirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans ce lit, que ça arrive ou non.

 **JAROD :** _* prend sur lui et quitte son poste de fortune pour se rapprocher de Parker *_ Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'endormir à ce que je sache.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ses yeux sont humides *_

 **JAROD :** _* troublé, il perd de son assurance *_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ferme les yeux et s'apprête à retourner dans la chambre *_ Je n'insiste plus, tu as gagné.

 **JAROD :** _* s'approche doucement *_ Excuse-moi ! Bonne nuit quand même.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* lui tourne le dos et reste silencieuse *_

 **JAROD :** Bonne nuit !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* retourne dans la chambre et s'allonge le cœur lourd. Les heures s'écoulent, toujours pas de Jarod. Elle ne dort pas *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* lui non plus ne dort pas. Tiraillé entre le pour et le contre, il décide finalement de se lever et rejoint Parker *_ Je peux ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* se tourne légèrement pour le regarder avant de se repositionner *_ Fais comme tu veux !

 **JAROD :** _* acquiesce et s'approche du lit pour y prendre place à son tour *_ Maintenant, promets-moi de dormir !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* lui prend le bras et l'enroule autour de sa taille *_ Promis !

 **JAROD :** _* se rapproche et appose son menton contre son épaule *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* toujours les yeux ouverts, elle trésaille en sentant la respiration de Jarod sur sa nuque avant de clore les paupières *_

 **JAROD :** _* chuchotant *_ Bonne nuit Parker !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* son cœur s'accélère, elle caresse la main de Jarod, elle reste silencieuse, mais un sourire paraît peu à peu sur ses lèvres *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* lui glisse un tendre baiser dans le cou tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* finit par bouger et vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jarod qui dort sur le dos. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'endorment *_

 **JAROD :** _* respiration calme, il marmonne quelques paroles incompréhensibles de prime abord, sauf pour la personne à ses côtés *_ Je t'aime !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* frustrée et quelque peu ébranlée, elle se réveille et se dégage délicatement de son étreinte pour rejoindre le salon et prendre place sur le fauteuil *_

 **JAROD :** _* remu légèrement et finit par prendre la place de la demoiselle sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'est plus là *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _*la tempête s'est calmée, elle en profite pour regarder la lune à travers la fenêtre. Elle est de toute évidence incapable de trouver le sommeil. *_

 **JAROD :** _* continue à dormir profondément ignorant qu'il avait inconsciemment déclaré sa flamme à la demoiselle *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* quelques heures plus tard, elle s'endort avant de commencer à s'agiter frénétiquement *_

 **JAROD :** _* se réveille et entend les agitations de Parker dans le salon. En tournant la tête, il est surpris de se retrouver seul. Il se déleste de la couverture qui l'entoure et se dirige vers le salon pour aller calmer la demoiselle *_ Parker ? _* chuchotant *_ Calme-toi !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* se réveille en sursaut, le front en sueurs. Elle pleure et semble incapable de s'arrêter. Elle se rue alors sur Jarod *_ NOOOOOOOOON ! _* encore endormie, elle continue à pleurer et tremble, alors que Jarod la maintient tout contre lui *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* il lui caresse les cheveux et continue à murmurer quelques paroles pour l'apaiser *_ Chut ! C'est fini ! Je suis là avec toi. Calme-toi Parker !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* se réveille peu à peu toujours en sanglot *_ Je ne veux pas Jarod. Je ne veux pas. _* elle resserre son étreinte*_

 **JAROD :** Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* achève de se réveiller et se retire aussitôt de l'étreinte du caméléon. *_ Rien ! Je n'ai rien dis. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus.

 **JAROD :** Ok, on va mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Voudrais-tu que je te prépare du thé ou quelque chose d'autre ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* acquiesce *_

 **JAROD :** _* se lève et quitte la pièce pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un breuvage aux vertus apaisantes *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* commence à fouiner et tombe sur une radio qu'elle enclenche. Une douce musique se fait entendre *_

 **JAROD :** _* sourit en attendant la musique et continue à s'activer pour préparer la boisson de la demoiselle *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* consent à rejoindre Jarod. Une fois dans la même pièce, elle s'approche doucement *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* lui tourne le dos *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* hésite, mais continue à s'approcher jusqu'à retenter sa chance en réitérant une certaine proximité entre eux *_

 **JAROD :** _* sent les bras de la demoiselle entourer sa taille. Il dépose avec précaution une petite casserole sur la gazinière. Il frôle ensuite les mains jointes de la demoiselle toujours sur sa taille. *_ Ca va ? _* voix douce *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* reste silencieuse tout en posant sa tête tout contre son dos. Les yeux fermés, elle se repaît de son odeur, tout en lui prenant les mains pour les joindre aux siennes avant de se séparer précipitamment du caméléon, retrouvant ainsi le salon qu'elle avait quitté *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* préfère rester dans la cuisine pour ne pas brusquer la demoiselle et lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour réfléchir. Il n'en demeure pas moins perplexe tout en regrettant cette étreinte spontanée. *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* se pose contre le rebord de la fenêtre, songeuse, elle pense à ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi elle ne parvient à comprendre Jarod. *_

 **JAROD :** _* continue à s'activer. L'eau bouillante venant d'être versée dans une tasse, il attrape un sachet de thé avant de se diriger à son tour vers le salon. *_ Tiens ! _* lui tend la tasse *_ Avec ça tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose n'hésite pas !

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai besoin ! _* prend la tasse sans le regarder *  
_  
 **JAROD :** Parle-moi ! Essaie au moins. Dis-moi vraiment ce qui ne va pas.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* ironie *_ Tout va très bien, ça se voit non ?

 **JAROD :** Même lorsque nous étions enfants tu étais une piètre menteuse. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Vraiment, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu es devenu sourd en plus ! Je t'ai dit ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais laisse, je m'en remettrais d'être continuellement repoussé par l'homme que j'aime. _* elle se tait aussitôt, se rendant compte bien malgré elle que les mots ont dépassé sa pensée. *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* l'observe intensément avant de s'approcher pour l'attirer vers lui *_ J'ai bien entendu. _* il se rue sur elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue *_

 **MISS PARKER :** _* surprise par la passion qui habite Jarod, elle se laisse aller peu à peu *  
_  
 **JAROD :** _* quitte ses lèvres pour son cou qu'il embrasse avec fièvre. Peu à peu, ils reculent jusqu'à toucher le mûr contre lequel Jarod plaque la miss sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. *  
_  
 **MISS PARKER :** _* frêne un peu ses ardeurs obligeant le caméléon et la regarder. *_

 **JAROD :** _* il lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue. *_

 **MISS PARKER :** Continue !

 **JAROD :** _* retrouve à nouveau sa bouche avant de la soulever, malgré sa blessure, pour rejoindre la chambre. Arrivés à bon port, il couche la demoiselle sur le lit *_ Promet-moi que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une seule nuit !

 **MISS PARKER :** Je ...

 **JAROD :** Tu quoi ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _*se prend le visage entre les mains, consciente que cette nuit pourrait changer sa vie. *_

 **JAROD :** _* s'arrête et remet de la distance entre eux *_ Je ne peux pas te forcer la main.

 **MISS PARKER :** Je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. D'habitude, je me contente de le faire et je ne réfléchis pas. Pourquoi, c'est si difficile avec toi ? _* elle le ramène à elle malgré les hésitations. *  
_  
 **JAROD :** Ecoute, j'ai été idiot et peut-être égoïste.

 **MISS PARKER :** Arrête ! Vas-y !

 **JAROD :** De quoi ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Continue ! Si je le fais, c'est parce que j'en ai envie et si pour ça, il faut que je vive à tes côtés et que j'oublie le Centre, alors je prends le risque de me faire plaisir et d'en assumer les...

 **JAROD :** _* ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer et se rue à nouveau sur elle, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté et arborant une passion encore plus grande. Cette nuit fut intense, magique, exceptionnelle autant que peut l'être le paradis s'il existe. Exténués, ils durent mettre un terme à leur ballet érotique. Jarod, appuyé contre la tête de lit, admire Parker allongée sur le ventre. Il en profite pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. *_ Il faut que je le dise à nouveau !

 **MISS PARKER :** _* lui met un doigt sur la bouche *_ Je t'aime !

 **JAROD :** Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche !

 **MISS PARKER :** _*regard équivoque *_ Il n'y a pas que ça que je t'ai enlevé. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre à nouveau alors que je ne l'ai jamais dit !

 **JAROD :** Je suis content d'avoir eu la chance de l'entendre.

 **MISS PARKER :** On y prend goût !

 **JAROD :** Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* sourire timide *_

 **JAROD :** Ah ce fameux petit sourire en coin. Il m'a permis à de nombreuses reprises lorsque nous étions au Centre, d'oublier l'espace d'un instant que tout allait mal.

 **MISS PARKER :** On ne perd pas ce que l'on apprend, on le dissimule derrière un masque.

 **JAROD :** Mais un jour où l'autre, on abaisse ce masque qui nous obstrue la vue.

 **MISS PARKER :** Peut-être que c'est le seul objet qui nous protège.

 **JAROD :** Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment en sécurité, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

 **MISS PARKER :** Pourtant personne n'essaie de m'enlever ce masque.

 **JAROD :** Peut-être qu'une personne en particulier, attend que tu la laisses faire, mais que cette personne ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, car elle appréhende de te blesser.

 **MISS PARKER :** A-t-elle peur de me blesser ou a-t-elle peur que je la blesse ?

 **JAROD :** Je pense surtout que cette personne a peur de te blesser plus qu'elle n'a peur que tu ne la blesses.

 **MISS PARKER :** Et pourquoi avoir peur ?

 **JAROD :** Sûrement parce que cette personne tient trop à toi pour te voir souffrir.

 **MISS PARKER :** Cette personne sait très bien que si je pouvais enlever ce masque, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

 **JAROD :** Alors dis-moi ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* elle se retourne *_ ...

 **JAROD :** Parker ? J'ai posé la mauvaise question ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* toujours le dos tourné *_ J'ai peur de l'enlever...

 **JAROD :** As-tu confiance en moi ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Le problème c'est que je ne sais plus en qui avoir confiance !

 **JAROD :** Regarde-moi pour commencer ! _* lui tend une main *_

 **MISS PARKER :** ...

 **JAROD :** Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te trahir.

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu as été élevé au Centre et le jour où tu t'es échappé, tu m'as en quelque sorte abandonné.

 **JAROD :** Sauf que je pourrais en dire autant pour toi.

 **MISS PARKER :** Je n'ai pas eu le choix de quitter le Centre.

 **JAROD :** Explique-moi ! À quoi bon y restais si tu n'y étais plus ?

 **MISS PARKER :** ...

 **JAROD :** On dirait que nous sommes à égalité.

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu te débrouillais très bien sans moi.

 **JAROD :** Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

 **MISS PARKER :** C'est ce que je pense !

 **JAROD :** Et moi je crois que tu te trompes !

 **MISS PARKER :** Je te manquais ?

 **JAROD :** A ton avis ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Réponds-moi au lieu d'orienter ma question vers une autre question.

 **JAROD :** Oui, à chaque jour.

 **MISS PARKER :** Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je revienne te voir ?

 **JAROD :** Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, serais-tu revenu ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Parker, il a fallu que je m'évade, pour que tu reviennes dans ma vie, c'est un fait !

 **MISS PARKER :** J'étais revenue, tu sais ! J'étais en charge de la sécurité depuis peu.

 **JAROD :** Alors pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Je ne pouvais pas !

 **JAROD :** Ton père ?

 **MISS PARKER :** Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

 **JAROD :** Je pensais plus au père-noël, mais au vu des circonstances, je pense que c'est mal venu de dire ça _* silence *_ Tu préfères que je me taise pour m'éviter de dire encore beaucoup de bêtises ?

 **MISS PARKER :** _* sourire *_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au père-noël.

 **JAROD :** J'ai voulu y croire, mais je suppose que j'étais trop rationnel même étant petit.

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu sais qu'il n'apporte des cadeaux qu'à ceux qui le méritent !

 **JAROD :** Ca explique pourquoi il tarde à me les envoyer alors !

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu le mérite Jarod ! Disons que comme le commun des mortels, je suppose que le gros bonhomme joufflu ne connait pas l'existence du Centre !

 **JAROD :** Il faudrait faire en sorte que ça change.

 **MISS PARKER :** Pour que tu aies enfin quelques cadeaux ? _* sourire *_

 **JAROD :** Oui et sautiller en attendant de les ouvrir aux pieds du sapin.

 **MISS PARKER :** C'est une chose que j'aimerais faire plus souvent. D'ailleurs la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était grâce à toi !

 **JAROD :** Dans ce cas, je suis heureux de t'avoir fait sourire.

 **MISS PARKER :** Et tu es le seul à jouir de ce privilège ! Pourquoi ?

 **JAROD :** Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, tu es la seule à le savoir.

 **MISS PARKER :** Peut-être parce que...

 **JAROD :** Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière « ce peut-être » ? Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à bien te connaître depuis le temps.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* arborant une once de provocation *_ Si je veux je te le dis.

 **JAROD :** Je t'écoute !

 **MISS PARKER :** Tes chevilles risquent de gonfler !

 **JAROD :** C'est impossible ça, tu sais.

 **MISS PARKER :** _* éclate de rire *_ C'est une expression Jarod. Tu es la bouffée d'air qu'il me faut pour vivre beau brun !

 **JAROD :** _* troublé par ce qu'il vient t'entendre, il était tout bonnement incapable de trouver ses mots *_ Je...

 **MISS PARKER :** Tu as l'air troublé ! Un conseil, ne me sous-estime pas Jay !

 **JAROD :** C'est une erreur que je ne vais pas réitérer !

 **MISS PARKER :** Je n'ai peur de rien et je peux faire face à toute sorte de situation

 **JAROD :** _*sourire aux lèvres *_ Depuis le temps je l'ai appris et à mes dépens !

 **MISS PARKER :** Je n'en doute pas !

 **JAROD :** Oui c'est sûr ! 


End file.
